


Twenty Minute Memories

by pompink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, charming AF loki, really fluffy loki, super duper self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompink/pseuds/pompink
Summary: During the final twenty minutes of her exam, she daydreams about how her and Loki came to be.





	Twenty Minute Memories

She hated exam season. I mean, who didn’t? What she hated more was finishing her paper twenty minutes early and having to sit in silence whilst everyone else rushed to finish theirs. She was convinced that the clock was starting to tick slower and slower every time her gaze fell to it.

All she wanted to do was finish this final exam and not think about university for at least the next six weeks, all she wanted was to be tangled in her duvet alongside her man.

 

A hot piece of eye candy she had met in some fancy nightclub in Kensington. _‘Loki’_ he had introduced himself rather cockily which was an instant turn off for her. He said that his parents were from Norway when she asked where it was from. Yet, as she got drunk she couldn’t help finding herself gravitating towards him as the night went on.

When the fumes in the nightclub started to get too much for her and she started coughing (the ever so fragile asthmatic)—he invited her outside. God, if she couldn’t breathe inside the club, then she sure as hell couldn’t breathe outside of it when he practically pinned her to the wall, taking whatever he wanted from her lips.

When he realised she wasn’t responding as she should, he pulled away, apologising profusely at the fact the he had  _stolen_  he first kiss from her.

_“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!”_

_“I had no idea, I just couldn’t help myself and I just knew I had to taste them…”_

Although, she really weren’t complaining that this random, hot piece of arse couldn’t hold in his urges to make out with her. Whether she was pure or not. Never in her life had anyone even confessed to liking her. It took her at least five minutes to get him to stop apologising, rubbing his shoulders gently as she murmured the word  _‘it’s okay’_  with a tipsy smile.

She was surprised when he said he wanted to see her again. She became the flustered, inexperienced virgin when he started suggesting that he wanted to take her to dinner or a date. Stuttering on her words and even her own name when he gave her his phone to put her number inside.

She was even more surprised when he offered to drive her home, telling her to _‘wait here’_ as he rushed off to get his car. She really did want to sink into the ground when she told her the address of her crummy student accommodation, in a shady part Lewisham to him after he had her seated in his sleek Jaguar.  _‘Jheeze, he’s fucking loaded’_ she couldn’t help but think to herself.

Though, he made no comment on where she lived. He was polite as ever, asking her questions yet mindful of her drunken state.

She blandly said that she was a university student and sometimes worked part time in retail on Bond Street, nothing really to write home about. But, he listened as she was the most accomplished woman in the world.

She must have dozed off at some point because the next thing she knew a gentle shake was being administered to her shoulder with soft coos of her name. It must have been an absolute scene when she got out the car and tripped on her own foot, Loki chuckling behind her as he wrap an arm around that tiny waist of hers.

“Let me help you to the door.”He spoke amused, and god was she so embarrassed. Not only was she beginning to sober up; she had made this poor man drive all the way to the other side of South London and now she had to have him drag her to her front door. He pried her clutch bag out of her hands, looking for her keys. Part of him found it adorable when he fished them out from under her brown and blue inhalers.

She felt bad for him that he was going to leave with no happy ending—so as they were saying goodbye she found herself tiptoeing to reach his height, leaving a gentle peck on his lips before pulling back. What she didn’t know what how Loki was beaming to himself when she closed the door, beaming as he walked down the pathway to his car, beaming the entire journey back to his home in Primrose Hill and beaming when he tugged his cock in his shower to her beautiful face and figure to completion.

It was several days later that he had picked her up from her university campus in Waterloo, finally arranging a lunch date together. Of course she was nervous to be around him, now sober and extremely embarrassed of their last encounter together. It only got worse when he pulled her into the bouji-est seafood restaurant dressed in her ripped jeans and pull-over hoodie.

“Ignore them, you’re mine and you look wonderful.”He assured her, noticing several patrons gazing at their odd coupling. If she thought he couldn’t get any more charming she was proved wrong when he didn’t even let her read the menu, placing her order for her. As flattered as she was, she couldn’t help silently weep for her bank account knowing she was going to be living off ramen noodles and rice until her next student loan hit.

He noticed her disassociation when her eyebrows furrowed, looking at the fork on the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“If you think for a second, I’m allowing you to pay…”Loki trailed off, pulling her back into his world. Slightly offended that she had zero expectation of him. He cut her off before she could even protest, he’ll be damned if she got her way.

“You never told me you went to KCL, it’s hard to get in there, no? You should be very proud of yourself. Did you go to private school?”

She was surprised by his question and his compliment. Shaking her head no and telling him it wasn’t a big deal.

Loki’s internal struggle with this girl was destroying him, this beautiful, wonderful girl. Yet she had no confidence,  _‘just wait until I change that, gorgeous one…’_ his head plotted. He wanted to fish all the information out of her that he could. Unsure as to why he had this sudden obsession with her when he first spotted her at his club. He wanted to fish every single insecurity out of her as well.

“You never told me what you do, I really hope you’re not a drug dealer or something, but I have the worst luck so—”

Loki couldn’t help but start chuckling, at what she had said and the fact that she was bumbling. Never had he been with a woman so innocent, so adorable—his heart fluttered in the strangest way. He couldn’t place his finger one what it was, maybe he had just gotten sick of his usual type—but he knew that wasn’t it. Not with the way he had cum  _so hard_ in the shower the first night he had seen her.

_“_ The nightclub, I own it.”Was all he could offer simply, putting her nerves at ease. Loki was grateful to whatever god was looking down on him when she slowly started to open up to him. Complimenting his choice on the seafood linguine he had ordered her. Offering titbits of information on what she studied, in return he would regale her with tales of his university days. He wanted to drag her out of the restaurant and into the backseat of his car whenever she gave that shy smile or breathy giggle, wondering how she would look in the throes of passion.

_“How do you go from Classics to owning a nightclub?”_ It was a genuine inquiry from her and he was more than happy to talk about himself. Seeing that glint in her eye as she looked actually interested in him for once and not his body.

“I take it you’re maiden, since the kiss was…”

The sheer willpower it took for Loki not to dig into his pocket and pull out his phone to snap a photo of her crimson cheeks was incredible, to immortalise her flushed state. Her neck flushing the same shade of rose, his hand on his knee squeezed so hard that he was sure he heard a bone pop under the table.

“I—I’ve never had a boyfriend.”The shy admission fell from her lips and Loki knew he had to call an end to this ‘date’ before his gentlemanly demeanour completely shattered.

 

Loki worked their time together around her university lectures. Though they texted almost  _too_  much when they weren’t together. She took charge of the second date, only because she got a good peep at the bill when the waiter had brought it to the table. Loki had to talk her out of the heart attack she was about to have when she the triple figure receipt for what she plainly put as ‘some pasta and some prawns’.

Loki felt his eyes roll to the back of his head when she dragged him into the Tate Modern, insisting that you didn’t need to spend a ton of money to have a nice time out. His eyebrows raised before falling again when she tangled her small fingers between his and tugged on his hand.

“I want you to see the potatoes.” She teased cryptically but then again, they were in the Tate and any form of art was possible. It wasn’t long after that Loki found himself in an almost too white room, looking at what were knitted potatoes, thrown on a floor.

“Apparently they’re not even potatoes, I like thinking they are though.” She gave his hand a squeeze, swinging them back and forth lightly. Loki constantly found himself asking her for her interpretations on the different exhibits, freely admitting that most of the stuff in it was ‘pretentious garbage’ and a tiny amount was cool.

Loki found himself sighing for the thousandth time when he read the plaque for a piece called ‘A View from Tokyo: Between Man and Matter’. The piece essentially being a half severed chunk of wood. His female companion snorting to herself quietly, knowing he was in his own personal hell. The only thing keeping himself sane was the hand in his.

“What’s wrong? I took you for the art type?” Her tone was amused, whilst Loki was a fan of art—this gallery made him want to burn every piece of art he’d ever spent money on.

“I like art, just not the rubbish kind. A piece of tree can hardly be considered art. Now, I didn’t take  _you_  for the art kind.”  He retorted back.

“I love rubbish art.”

That evening, Loki drove her to his house for the first time. His intentions not being to get her in his bed but just to have her  _around_. He found himself craving her presence more and more unbeknownst to her.

She tried to hide her surprise when she first walked through his front door. His house was decorated to the nines with art and antiques yet still looked modern.

The night ended with her wrapped in his arms, swaying to music playing quietly. Every now and again, she would give the sweetest peck to his lips. Loki had to keep himself in check, knowing his bedroom was metres away and he had this lovely little thing in his arms.

“What do you see in me, Loki?” She was insecure again, she thought she had every right to be. Out of nowhere, a ridiculously handsome, intelligent and rich man was interested in her? She found it hard to believe. Hard to believe considering she had never been with a man in her life.

“Too much, I could write novels with what I see in you,” he started, still swaying her side to see. “What I see, is a stunning, smart woman who doesn’t know her potential. I think you need some good TLC and for someone to show you how amazing you really are.” He wasn’t finished, his gaze turned dark as he conjured up the next words to say to her.

“I see, the most beautiful woman; with the softest lips—the sheer thought of those pillows wrapped around me is enough to undo me,” He didn’t stop. “I see myself, holding those wide hips, making the sweetest love to you. Showing you what a goddess you really are, beauty to rival Aphrodite herself.”

He would’ve gone on but his little woman had him back onto the sofa, her knees straddling herself on his waist.

_“Show me how to kiss, Loki…”_

As much as Loki would’ve loved to end the night with her wrapped in his arms (and his cock), she had university the next day. So, after some heated kisses and some suggestive grinding that had him rock hard, he drove her home. When she put her hand on the door handle to exit the vehicle, he tugged her other wrist towards him.

“You belong in my bed.” It was a low growl before giving her a heated kiss, she stumbled out of his car the same way she had the first day they had met.

 

Loki groaned to himself when his phone began vibrating on his bedside table, wondering who the hell it could be in the middle of the night. Interrupting his steamy dream about his new lover. He instructed his club staff to call the managers he had employed if there was a problem. Words couldn’t describe his surprise when he saw her name flash across the phone screen, he stared at the screen for so long that he had completely missed the call, swearing under his breath he redialled her number. They had only been together several hours before, celebrating an entire month since they met.

Nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

The harsh sobs and weeps of her on the other side of the phone, explaining how someone had broken into her house, how she had locked herself in the bathroom whispering on the phone to the police, how her tiny halls had been completely ransacked and stripped of any valuable items she had.

Loki drove to hers in record time, he drove recklessly but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he drove way over the limit. The reality of the situation had cemented itself when he saw the police cars outside her small abode. He ground his teeth together, feeling like a complete and utter failure not being able to protect her.

The next several hours were exhausting for the both of them, Loki dealt with the police with the tiny girl tucked away at his side. Introducing himself as her fiancée in case they told him to leave. She hid her tear stained face behind his considerably taller figure. When the authorities finally took their leave, she sobbed her heart out in his chest. Clasping onto his crisp white dress shirt that she had saturated in her own tears. Herself dressed in her pyjamas.

“Sorry for dragging you out here, I didn’t know who to call.” She muttered with a sad smile, her eyes laden with tiredness. He didn’t respond, only shushing her with loving touches and caresses, murmuring words of comfort to her. Her hands tugged his shirt buttons undone, seeing that in his rush to get to her, he hadn’t aligned the buttons to their allocated slot and she was fixing it for him.  

“Let’s get you packed up, hmm? Let’s get a good night’s sleep at mine. Does that sound good?” He felt content when she nodded against his chest. Loki mentally noted how the sun was beginning to come up and the light chirp from the birds outside.

“Can you pack for me? I want to wash up a bit. There’s a bag under the bed.”

Loki felt his heart twist painfully at the gesture, the fact that she trusted him with such a task. Sifting through her drawers with precision, packing a least a week’s worth of clothes for her. He wasn’t going to let her leave his anytime soon. Even if he had to pay for a new place for her.

Loki watched her return from the en suite in her tiny room, her laptop hugged against her chest.

“Please don’t tell me that you—” He couldn’t contain his laughter, he tipped his head back and out came a loud bellow. “I can’t believe you hid with your laptop, darling girl.” He was relief when she cracked a smile back, no longer crying.

“My exams aren’t passing themselves.” She looked through the duffel back, mentally approving his clothing choices, the month they had spent together he had her favourites eyed down to a T.

“You didn’t pack underwear?”

With that, it was the first time she’d ever seen Loki flustered—and oh, was it absolutely wonderful. To see the cool, calm and collected club owner stumble over his words.

“I didn’t—I don’t, I wasn’t sure—” He bumbled. He had accidentally opened the top drawer when she was in the bathroom. Eyeing the underwear and bras for a second before slamming the drawer shut, before trying to think of more pure thoughts.

“What would you like to peel of me, Loki?” Oh? She was flirting now?

It wasn’t even a full second later that he found his hand grasping her hips, pulling her back. The _very_  evident bulge pressed up against the small of her back. A small ‘oh’ left her mouth. Loki felt himself flaring up when she rubbed her back against him gently.

“My self-control is starting to wear thin, you shouldn’t,” He turned her around and lifted to sit her on her desk. “Play with me, unless you’re prepared to accept the consequences.” With that he pushed his clothed cock hard against her core. Revelling in the pure bliss when she slid her fingers through his black locks.

Over the month they had shared some steamy kisses and some heated grinding—though he had always stopped before one of them had actually came, this time it was different.

“Oh, oh—Loki, Loki what’s happening to me?” She cried out, her legs tightening around his waist. She mimicked his enthusiastic thrusting with tugs to his hair. Loki memorised every detail of her face, high with pleasure. She looked so relaxed, at peace. She needed this, she deserved this.

“You’re going to orgasm, my darling. It’s going to feel wonderful. Let go now, let go for me. You’ll only share these with me. Our special moments.” He whispered into her ear, jutting his hips against hers faster.

“Loki!” She practically screeched, reaching her limit. The balls of her feet pushing into his arse as much as possible. Loki knew that he would  _never_ forget the look of delight on her face. His darling girl in all of her virginal beauty, defiled by him.

“I’m gonna’ go change my panties…” Her cheeks flushed, pulling out a fresh pair from the drawer. He smirked in reply, lifting up a lacy black thong to her gaze before putting it in the bag.

 

Loki noted how she almost looked dreamy during the car ride back to his, her tiredness and the orgasm finally catching up with her. He encouraged her to doze off. His slacks were still uncomfortably tight from their earlier ‘play’.

When he pulled up to his house, he was quiet as a mouse—pulling the duffel bag from the back seat, hurling it over his shoulder. She was out cold when he took her into his arms, only registering her location when he pushed his front door shut with the back of his foot.

“I don’t want to sleep in the guest room.” The sleepy words left her mouth, nuzzling into his chest again. Loki could definitely get used to this, he chuckled to himself.

“My bed is for my woman, which is you. Nobody is going to touch you as long as I live.”

The second her head hit his lush pillow, nuclear warfare couldn’t even wake her. It was a sight to behold for Loki, he wanted to see her in his bed for the rest of his pathetic life.

Loki was exhausted but he couldn’t sleep. His mind dwelling over what happened—if that person who had broken into her home had done something to her. He was angry, angry that anyone could even consider hurting his hardworking dove. To calm himself he ran his hand up and down her back. Content with how she had curled into his side when he joined her on the bed.

“Loki, sleep… It’s over.” She whispered.

As if he body couldn’t deny her request, he found himself drifting off in seconds.

 

It was late afternoon when they both stirred, both of them peacefully enjoying the presence of each other, he had pulled her up to her chest and linked their hands together. Loki felt something surge through his entire being, he’d never been in a position like this before with a woman.

“I need to find a new place to live.” She groaned, suddenly remembering all of her responsibilities—feeling even worse when she realised she was missing a lecture. Debating with herself if he should actually turn up to the last one she had that day.

“You can stay with me.” Loki spoke with such firmness, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“No offence Loki, but you haven’t even asked me out yet.”

She was disorientated for a moment as Loki flipped their positions, pinning her smaller frame under his. She finally got a good look at him for the first time since they had woken up. His black hair looking completely dishevelled, his bare chest heaving up and down. He had an unreadable look in his eye, something very intense.

_“Come live with me and be my love…”_

“Shakespeare?” She breathed heavily, understanding the depth of his words. He nuzzled into the crevice of her neck, nibbling that delicious point that had her wiggling her hips.

“Marlowe.” Was followed by a harsh nibble, a mark that would definitely bruise.  

“Make love to me, Loki.”

 

He had completely lost track of time, how long had he spent undressing her? Lavishing every new inch of exposed skin with soft kisses.  How long had he spent sucking, kissing, loving those heavy breasts of hers?

How long had he spent? Slowly pulling down her panties—the silk that covered her modesty replaced by his tongue. How long had he spent, flicking his tongue around her aroused, wet button pushing her towards release?

Loki watched every single movement she made when he fucked her clit aggressively with his tongue, every so often scraping those perfect teeth against her hot core. Chuckling in amusement when she would shiver and jerk her hips up for more. Demanding him to eat her more. She was pulling his hair out at that point, her eyes rolled into the back of her head—but he would not allow it.

“You’re going to keep those eyes open whilst you watch me eat. Whilst you watch me get you  _disgustingly_  wet for my cock, my love.”

When he slipped his skinny finger inside of her, she was sure she’d die happily there and then. The unusual sensation (that was by far not unpleasant) washing through her again, the same sensation that had rushed through her when he shamelessly dry humped her on her desk.

He pushed his finger out and back in, watching it completely become sodden with her honey, her sweet ambrosia. Appreciating her responsiveness with every push and pull since a gasp or moan left her lips each time. When his finger had brushed up against, thin, fleshy tissue she could do nothing else but whine.

“Hmm, beautiful. That’s your hymen and you’re going to  _thank_  me for breaking it.”

She wasn’t sure if she was disappointed or relieved when he had pulled his finger out, removing his tongue. She was dazed when she watched him undressed, pulling his pyjama bottoms of those defined hips of his. She was sure she was  _drunk_ and smashed when she watched him tug on his cock to her nakedness. Shamelessly pulling himself of to her right in front of her.

“This might hurt, since you’re so pure. I’ll make it good for you.” He reassured, pulling her legs around his waist. Slowly gliding his dick up and down her slick, covering himself in as much of her as he could.

One hand brace himself on a pillow, the other guiding his shaft to her wet sex—watching in pure amazement as he slowly breached the fleshy wall, the smallest drop of blood on his cock. He had to pull away his gaze from their intimate coupling to gauge her reaction.

“It’s so much, oh—it’s too much.” She wept, Loki was barely a third of the way in. He knew her reaction was good, with the way her walls were desperately trying to find purchase around him. Clenching and unclenching almost painfully around his shaft.

“God, you’re so fucking tight. Take it, take everything I give you. My love, you keep clenching around me like that and I won’t last very long.” He groaned, slipping the rest of the way inside of her. It was pure  _heaven_  for him.

 

And when he started moving, the both of them couldn’t contain their voices. Cries, moans, gasps. They were obscenely loud. This was when she discovered that Loki had an affinity to talk and a talented tongue in the bedroom.

_“Just think about when you cum all over me, when you gush, when you squirt. Think about how I’m the only man who’s ever going to make you feel like this.”_

_“You’re not on birth control are you? Hmm, I could get you with child so easily. Fill you up to the brim with me. Let the entire world know that you belong to me, that only I’ve_   _been in this tight little pussy, only I’ve seen you plead for me to go faster. Do you want me to pull out? Spill on these lovely breasts? Maybe your mouth? Oh, you’re coming? You cum around me and I’ll have no other choice but to spill inside you…”_

His thrusts were forceful but nothing she couldn’t handle during her first time. With each new rut into her, her tits would jiggle delectably, the hardened peaks of her chest begging for attention. His mouth engulfed a nipple but he missed talking to her, teasing her, feeling her clench even tighter around him when she spoke those filthy words into her ears.

“Do you need more? How about this…” When his thumb found her swelled button, tears leaked out of her eyes, her hips hiking up for more attention. Whatever was bubbling up in her core had her completely helpless, only Loki knew how to take care of it.

“I can’t wait to watch my hot seed mixed with your blood drip out of this tiny little hole, it’s going to be the hottest fucking thing in the world.” His words had flared her up, the usually eloquent Loki replaced with dirty diction.

 

“If everyone could put their pens down and close your papers.”

It took her a minute to re-orientate herself with her surroundings. Stunned at herself for disassociating that much. God, she really pulled herself out of reality. The twenty minutes flew by for the first time in her entire life. She couldn’t have left the exam hall any faster, rushing towards the Tube station and taking the first line that brought her to her lover’s home in North London.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The exhibits mentioned actually exist in the Tate, the poots are by [Magdalena Anakanowicz](http://www.tate.org.uk/visit/tate-modern/display/materials-and-objects/magdalena-abakanowicz/) and the chunk of wood is by [Jiro Takamatsu](http://www.tate.org.uk/visit/tate-modern/display/materials-and-objects/view-tokyo-between-man-and-matter). The Tate Modern is a really weird place, they literally have a urinal as an installation. I love the plot of this (because it’s extremely self indulgent and conjured up during my engineering lectures), but hate the way I’ve written it. So just to please myself I might end up writing another part in a different format. Who knows?


End file.
